


Ketching You Off Guard

by smevanstan



Series: Ketching Up [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Ketch is Fetch, Shameless Smut, Slight hand kink, Smut, Tags Are Hard, british accent, i'm Ketch trash, ketch is a smooth talker, leather studded man thong, not really shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: After Sam agrees to work with the British Men of Letter, Mr. Ketch stays in the bunker while they get ready to work on a case together. What happens when he comes across the Winchester's hunting buddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I left the OFC a little bland so that anyone can imagine themselves in her place. I know I was while writing it.

Lizzy walked into the library of the bunker, still in her pajamas. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and made her way towards one of the big tables in the middle of the room. Sam was already sitting there, cup of coffee in his hand, perusing a lore book.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” He chuckled while bringing the coffee cup to his lips.

Lizzy tried to glare at him and reply with a snappy remark but was cut off by a yawn. Stretching her arms out, she rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Morning. Where’s Dean?”

“He went out for supplies.”

“This early in the morning?” Lizzy was confused. Dean was almost as grumpy as her in the morning....almost.

“Liz, it's 11:30.” 

“What?” She got closer to Sam, grabbing his wrist to lift his watch up to her face.  _ Oh crap, _ she thought.  _ I slept longer than usual. _

Lizzy went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee and stopped dead in her tracks. She stared wide eyed at the man in front of the fridge before turning around, now fully awake, and running back to the library. “What the hell is Ketch doing in our kitchen, Samuel!” she was trying and failing to not yell. 

Sam took a deep breath and moved to face her. “He’s, uh, helping us with a case –“

She cut him off. “WHAT!”

“More like, they’re helping me with a case,” the smooth, British accent came from the doorway. Ketch walked into the room, having left the kitchen to see about the commotion. 

Sam scoffed at this and muttered something under his breath.

“So Dean knows about this?” Lizzy knew Dean wasn’t the biggest fan of the British Men of Letters.

“Of course, he does, love” Ketch replied, his signature smirk gracing his face.

“I wasn’t asking you, asshat.” Lizzy spat her reply. She was not going to sugarcoat it. She did not trust the British Men of Letters and, she certainly did not trust Arthur Ketch.

“Oh, Elizabeth,” Ketch was definitely a smooth talker, there was no denying that. “I am so looking forward to working with you.” His smirk still plastered on his smug face.

“Nuh uh. Nope” Lizzy threw her arms up in frustration, turned around, and stomped out of the library. ‘This is NOT happening. No.” She huffed the entire way back to her room.

When she came back, dressed and ready for the day, she sat in the chair across from Sam. “You have some explaining to do, Winchester.”

Sam looked up at her, trying to word his response in the best way. “Uh. Right. So, a few weeks ago, after the whole thing with the Alpha vamp, I agreed to help the Men of Letters. I only just told Dean a few days ago. And you were off helping Donna with that little ghoul problem.”

Lizzy stared at him incredulously. “So, let me get this straight. You help them kill the Alpha and now your best friends with those dicks!”

“No! No. It’s a means to an end, Liz. I don’t think we can eradicate every monster in America, but,” Sam hesitated, “I think they can help us.”

Lizzy just ran her hand over her face. She was realizing there was no arguing with Sam, and most likely Dean too, at this point. She just had to shut up and accept it. “Ugh. Fine. We’ll do it your way.”

“Thanks” Sam was grateful to avoid the argument.

“But don’t think I’m going to like it.” She started standing up, leaning across the table and pointing her finger in Sam’s face to make her point.

“Didn’t think you would.” Sam smiled.

As Lizzy wandered around the bunker that day, she wondered when she would run into Ketch again. She really didn’t like that man. He seemed like a tightly wrapped coil and once he snapped, it would be chaos. But she couldn’t deny the fact that he was a good looking man with impeccable etiquette and an accent like melted chocolate. 

Thinking of chocolate, she realized she never had eaten breakfast and made her way to the kitchen to make lunch. When she walked in the room, she found Ketch, once again standing in front of the stove. 

“Well good afternoon, Elizabeth” Ketch turned away from the stove, wiping his hands on the dish towel over his shoulder. He walked over to pull out the stool under the table for her. 

Lizzy was still thrown by Ketch’s manners. For someone whom she saw as a psychopath, he was very well behaved. As she sat down, she took in his appearance as he walked back to the stove. She had never seen him out of his usual three-piece suit. Moving about the kitchen with grace, he was wearing fitted,  _ well fitted, _ slacks and t-shirt she swore was two sizes too small. Eyes roving over his form, Lizzy couldn’t help but think that Ketch was one fine specimen of a man. 

She shook her head. She couldn’t think like that. This man, this gorgeous man, in front of her was the enemy. Then she realized he was saying something to her. “Hmmm?”

“Would you like a pickle with your sandwich?” He smiled at her, holding a plate in his hand (the one with the tattoo, Lizzy noted) that held one of the most beautiful sandwiches she’d ever seen in her life. It dawned on her that Ketch had been making her lunch.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” She was thrown off guard by the genuine smile he wore in his face.

He set the plate down, went to the fridge and grabbed the jar of pickles. With what looked like no effort at all, he opened the lid and grabbed a pickle, placing it on the plate as he slid the plate across to her. “Bon apetit!”

“Uh, thanks?” She didn’t know why it came out as a question and didn’t dwell on it either. She was starving and she certainly didn’t care where this sandwich came from or who made it. As she took her first bite and started chewing, her eyes shut and she let out a throaty moan. This was probably the most amazing sandwich she’d ever had. With her mouth still full, she garbled out, “this is delicious!”

Ketch’s smile grew. “Thank you. I noticed you hadn’t had breakfast. What with your distaste of my being here.”

She stopped with the sandwich in her hands midair, looked up at him and said, “I still don’t like you.” Then added, “And I definitely don’t trust you.”

“You don’t have to like me, love. But we do have to work together. And,” he paused, walking to stand behind her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “Do not think that I did not notice your eyes roaming over me when you sat down.”

Lizzy sputtered. Coughing and wide-eyed, she opened her mouth to deny it. “I don’t – “ 

“Ah, ah, ah. Do not deny it, love. Though I admit, I did take advantage of your earlier state of undress this morning.” If it was even possible, his voice got lower, “And I must say, I would love to just ravish you.” He stood back up to his full height, threw a wink in her direction and walked out of the kitchen. 

Forgetting her sandwich, Lizzy ran out of the room to follow him, determined to deny everything he said about her attraction to him. She did not want to willingly admit she found the man intimidatingly handsome. “Wait! Come back here! I do not,” she paused, running to catch up to him. “have any other feelings towards you except pure contempt!” 

He stopped abruptly and she slammed into him, unable to stop herself in time. He turned around and looked down into her eyes. “Oh you don’t?” There was a hint of a challenge in his voice, mixed with something else Lizzy couldn’t quite place.

She glanced up to meet his eyes and saw a fire in them. He was looking at her like she was prey. “I-I-I-, “ she stuttered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice was quiet.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush to him, staring down at her with a dangerous gleam in his eye. “Are you sure about that, love?”

Lizzy’s breath hitched as she felt her resolve start to crumble. She didn’t see the point in trying to fight it anymore. What was the point of being stubborn if he was clearly not going to give up but there was still a little part of her that was steadfast in avoiding Ketch at all costs. She tried once more to rebuff him but was unable to find the words.

Taking her silence as an opportunity, he pushed her up against the wall in the hallway, pinning her between his body and the cool, hard surface. His head dipped to her ear, “Let’s find out. I’m sure I can sway your opinion of me.” 

And with that, any fight Lizzy had left in her was gone. “Ketch,” she started, before he cut her off.

“Please, love. Call me Arthur.” His voice was thick like honey in her ear. She was pretty sure that if Ketch -no, Arthur - wasn’t holding her up against the wall, she would’ve fallen to the floor.

Using his free hand, he cupped her face. She was unaware she was even looking down until he raised her head to meet his gaze. “Tell me, love.” He ran his thumb over her cheek and her eyes fluttered shut. “What kind of lover do you think I am?”

She opened her eyes, only to view his grey-blue ones taking her in. “I, um, I don’t know.” And she didn’t. At least not in that moment. Her thought process was currently focused on the ever growing wetness between her legs. Though she figured with the way this encounter was going, she was bound to find out soon.

“How would you like to find out?” He purred in her ear, like a predator luring its prey for the kill.  It was almost as if he read her mind. 

She could only nod in response.

He moved forward to kiss her, capturing her lips with his own. Once their lips touched, every logical thought she had went out the window. Lizzy’s hands flew up to grip Arthur’s shirt, while his wandered down her body, playing with the hem of her tank top. 

He pulled away, the lust in his eyes burning with an intensity that almost scared her. “Why don’t we move this to a place that’s a little more,” he moved to whisper in her ear yet again, having caught on quickly that Lizzy truly enjoyed it, “private.” 

“Yes,” was her breathy reply. Gaining a small ability to form coherent thoughts again, she continued, “Follow me.”

Pulling apart, Lizzy, suddenly bold with the anticipation of what was to come, grabbed Arthur’s hand and led him to her bedroom. His hands were callused, rough with years of hunting and killing under his belt. What he must have done with those hands was frightening, the countless lives he must have taken. However, the prospect of what he could do to her with those hands made Lizzy pull him along harder, hurrying to get the room.

Once she opened the door, Arthur pushed into the room and shut the door behind him with his foot. He turned her around and pushed her face first against the door. “This,” he started, running his hand up under her shirt,”needs to go.” He pulled the shirt off smoothly. Spinning her around once more, he brought his lips to her ear, “You are exquisite.” He breathed her in, running his hands all over her. “The things I want to do to you. So many marvelous things. But right now, I’m far too impatient. I just want to take you, lay you down on that bed and shag the hell out of you.”

Lizzy whimpered, rolling her body against his. “Yes.” She rolled her head back as he kissed the base of her neck, making her moan.

She felt him smirk again her skin. “You quite like this don’t you, love?” As he continued kissing her neck, his hands moved to her breasts. As soon as his fingers brushed over her nipples, still hidden behind her bra, she shuddered. He reached around her with his right hand, undoing the clasp on the first try. She shrugged her bra off and his hands went right back to her breasts, massaging them before running his thumbs over her bare nipples. She leaned her head forward on his shoulder and the feeling increased the wetness still growing between her legs.

“Ketch,” Lizzy gasped and then felt a sharp smack on her ass. She whined and pushed back against him.

“Now, love,” Arthur’s voice had a level of dominance in it. “What did I tell you to call me?”

“Arthur.”

“Very good. You’re like a fine bottle of scotch, love. Smooth and full bodied, with the perfect hint of spice. But scotch doesn’t make the wonderful little gasps and moans that you do” Arthur kissed way down to the top of her jeans and brought his hand up to the clasp. Lizzy tried to contain herself, focusing on the cross tattoo. She was completely transfixed with the tattoo on his hand. She’d always had a thing for hands, at the cross in ink on his right hand made it that much more intriguing. She thought about that hand, deep inside her, pulling gasps and moans from her throat. As he pulled the zipper down, her hips bucked forward. “My, My, aren’t we impatient? Can’t wait for me to take you body and have you writhing in sheer pleasure. I cannot wait to hear the noises you make. I do love a surprise, and I’m sure this will be a good one.”

He started leaving light kisses along her thighs and her legs as he pulled her jeans down. When she kicked them off, he rose. Lizzy noticed he was still fully clothed. “Arthur, I think you have far too many clothes on.” She purred at him.

Reaching down to the hem of his shirt, he grinned. “I suppose I do,” and pulled the shirt off in one swift movement. He was toned, with slight definition around his abs. Clearly in shape, but not some crazy buff health nut.  But the muscles in his arms, that was what sent Lizzy reeling. It looked like he could pick her up and throw her around with very little effort. She sighed and ran her hand down his chest. “Like what you see?”

“Fuck yes.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard, feeling her bare breasts against his hard chest. He walked her backwards and let her fall on the bed, taking the time to shed his pants. Lizzy looked down to see a sizable tent in his boxer briefs. She moaned wantonly at the sight.

Arthur moved onto the bed, taking his time to kiss up her body, “I just want to ravish you. I want to take you so hard and pull every beautiful mewl out of you.” Her body rolled as he continued his journey upward. When he gotto her breasts, he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked greedily. One of her hands gripped his head, determined to keep him there as long as possible while the other fisted the sheets. 

As his mouth continued, switching between nipples periodically, his right hand moved down and slipped under her panties. “Already so wet. All for me, love?” The noise that left his mouth was predatory. He growled and his hand squeezed her hip so hard, she was sure there would be a bruise there.

All Lizzy could do is hum in agreement, focused on his fingers circling her clit. Her hips tried to move along with his ministrations but he pinned her hips down with his free hand. He took his mouth off her breasts, trying to finish kissing his way up to her neck. When he found her sensitive spot again, she moaned, louder than intended. 

“I adore the noises you make. Shall we see how loudly you can make them?” Arthur punctuated this by sliding two fingers between her legs and slowly up into her. Her hips jerked up, her moans going right into Arthur’s ear. He gave a low growl, curling his fingers up and hitting her g-spot. 

She cried out, meeting his thrusting hand. “Oh, God yes!”

“God has nothing to do with it, love.” He kissed her fully. “It’s me making these sounds come from you.”

“Yes! Please, Arthur….more!”

Kissing her once more on the lips, he moved to kneel in front of her. As his right hand kept pumping in and out of her, his left started to rub her clit, bringing her close to the edge. She felt it coil tight within her, with a few more thrusts, she’d be screaming his name. Then he curled his fingers one more time and scream his name she did.

Her back arched and her eyes slammed shut, unable to form any other thought other than his name. As she calmed down, she gasped out his name one last time, “Arthur.” 

“Beautiful,” Arthur shifted and stood up to remove his underwear. “You are absolutely stunning when you come undone.”

Lizzy, still in a post-orgasmic haze, looked up to see Arthur stand up and she took in the sight of him. Her mouth dropped. He was decently long and amazingly wide, with a slight tilt up and to the left. She stared wide eyed at the naked man, anxious to have him inside her. She licked her lips unknowingly.

“Oh, love. You have no idea what you’re in for. I’m going to ravish you so hard that you will feel me for days.” He moved back onto the bed and positioned his body over. Leaning down into her ear, he growled, “The only words on your lips will be my name,” teasing her folds with the tip of his hard member.

“Please,” she whimpered, “Please just,” she couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of him, hard at her entrance. “Please.” And with that, he sank himself inside her.

He drove into her, his hips moving at a relentless pace. He was not a gentle lover and LIzzy was okay with that. The only thing she cared about was the delicious stretch she was feeling between her legs. He filled her completely, the slight curve of him hitting her g-spot with almost every thrust. 

“Ah, so you like it rough?” He was groaning with each thrust, helping her get closer to release. “You make the most lovely noises. All because of me.” 

“Yes. Arthur!” She was meeting his force with her own movements, chasing that crest, the wave of final pleasure. “Please, Arthur.”

He increased his pace, pushing harder, and if possible deeper. “Tell me, love,” he was grunting in between his words, “I can feel how much you like this, me driving into you, whispering in your ear?” She just wailed in response. “Look at you, so lost in ecstasy. Just begging for orgasm. Craving the release only I can give to you.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Please, harder.”

He grunted. “I can feel you getting closer.” He punctuated each word with a jerk of his hips. “I can hear you so close to the final crest. That final wave of paradise within reach.” He moved his right hand in between them to rub her clit, moving to whisper in her ear once more. “Come on. Cum for me, love.”

Her back was arching, so very close to the edge. With only a few more thrusts, she toppled over the edge, body spasming with the shock of her climax. The only thing that left her mouth was a scream of his name, “Arthur!”

“Yes. That’s it. Scream for me.” And with a low growl, he followed her into the pinnacle of carnal desire. “Elizabeth,’ he keened into her ear as he lazily rode out the rest of his own wave of pleasure.

He remained over her as he removed himself from her, their breath mingling as it returned to normal. As he shifted to lay beside her, she expected him to leave the bed and then the room. So when he put his arm around her, she was pleasantly surprised.

“Mr. Ketch,” she began leisurely, then corrected herself, “Arthur, I did not take you for a cuddler.”

He chuckled, “I do enjoy holding a beautiful woman in my arms after passionate love-making,” and kissed her behind her ear. 

She turned in his arms, placing a soft kiss to his chest. “You know, maybe working with you won’t be so bad. Perhaps we can learn to trust each other.” She still had a nagging feeling in her gut, but was too satisfied and too tired to pay attention to it.

Arthur looked down at her, his smirk returning to her face. “Love, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout Out to the Mega Coven for helping we keep Ketch in character! and uh....shout ou to David Haydn-Jones for telling us what kind of underwear Ketch really wears.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my Ruby, @waywardjenn for taking the time to edit it! You rock girl!!!


End file.
